I Got To Know You, Now I Want You
by FayeD
Summary: Jacob is set with a task to help Leah fit in with the pack by Sam, when they open up to each other about their life they start to lean on each other more. Will they end up together? Or will Bella tear them up? Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content. Set aftet Bella leaves for Volterra.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey Fanfictioneers back for more this time it isn't a one shot, this is set after Bella leaves for Volterra to save Edward and how Jacob goes in the comfort of Leah Clearwater. Without further a due I Got To Know You, Now I Want You. Rated M for Coarse Language and Lemons in later chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT own ANY Of the Twilight Saga Characters **

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You.

Chapter 1

JPOV

She was gone she left with the pixie haired leech, to go fucking save a leech that broke her heart and left her in the forest. She made no sense I was about to kiss her then she's gone in an instant

"Jacob." Sam said from behind

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"I saw the way you tried and make her stay you tried its time to go."

I nodded and we walked towards the forest

"Listen, I need a favor." He said

"Okay I'm listening."

"Can you help Leah fit into the pack, I would do it but the thing with me, her and Emily she hasn't moved past it."

"Yeah sure." I smiled

"See you are a born to be Alpha. I'll see you later for patrol."

I nodded he phased and ran off I sighed and walked to the Clearwater residence

Sam is imprinted to Emily which cause heart ache for Leah, I guess we have something in common both the people we love are taken. When I got to Clearwaters house I knocked and Harry answered

"Jacob Black, how are you." He asked cheerfully

"Good, how's the heart."

"Its getting better." He smiled "So what brings you here?"

"Is Leah home?" I asked

"Pack welcoming I like it, makes me wish you would own up to being Alpha."

I smiled faintly and nodded

"Lee lee you have company. ' Harry called "Come on in."

Leah came down the stairs sadness all over her face I could read that she didn't want this but she had to deal with this.

"Hey Jacob." She smiled meekly

"Hey."

"So what are you doing here? Did Sam send you? Cause if he did you can leave. I don't need him to know how I am doing." She spat

"Like I would tell him, he went all Alpha on me "Can you do me a favor and make Leah feel comfortable." I micked

She broke a smile and hid her laughter and for the first time I recognize a light in her eyes how did I not recognize this before.

"Still want me to leave?" I asked

"No stay I was gonna go out for a run anyway you wanna join me."

"I bet I am faster than you." I smirked

"Fat chance." She said running out and stripping and shifted

I chuckled and ran after her we raced all around the perimeters until we stopped and rolled around for a while

_"I guess I was wrong about you, you're not as bad as I thought."_

_"Who told you stuff?" I asked _

_"Paul." She whimpered _

_I sighed _

_"What did he say?" I asked _

_"That you're obsessed with a leech lover.'" _

_"Her name is Bella Swan, and she left I don't know if she'll come back." _

_"Maybe you should just move on." She said _

_"Look who's talking." I growled and I instantly wanted to take it back_

_"Fuck you Black." She growled and ran back to her house leaving me alone _

I am the king of stupid, I would take that back I didn't know she was that sensitive I guess Sam really screwed her up real bad for her to react that. I guess we are most likely alike I mean I haven't felt the hurt she has felt yet. But she was right I should pull away from all Bella's bull shit she made me fix her for nothing. Just to see her run back to the dead is just down right stupid. I sighed and ran home having nothing to do alone.

A few days later I was laying in bed waiting for time to pass by when all of a sudden my phone. First guess was Leah since we hadn't talked even I apologized on patrol but she didn't want to hear it she just told me to fuck off. When I reached my phone the caller ID red Bella I ignored and it quickly went to voicemail.

_"Hey Jake, its Bella look I know I left and I'm sorry if you can call me back I'd like to see you I miss you." _

I deleted the message and laid back down

"Jacob! There's someone at the door for you." He called

I groaned, damn it Bella did you not get the message, I don't want to talk to you. I slammed my mattress got up and went to the door but when I got there Leah was waiting outside."

"Leah?" I said

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Look, I'm sorry about a few days back I am still hung up over finding out the truth why Sam left." She said tears threatening to pour

I nodded and listened

"I just want someone to be here for me to be my best friend and help me through heartbreak." She cried in agony

I stepped outside and hugged her softly she wrapped her arms around me.

She was really broken, she needed a friend, but would it be like a Bella sequel? I couldn't win could I.

I brought Leah inside so she could sit and calm herself.

"You know I remember us kids growing up I use to pick on you because you had couties but I'm starting to regret it." She sighed "You grew up."

"You did too." I said looking for tea pouches in the kitchen cabinet

"Do you want to wait until later to talk cause I've got all day I don't have to patrol."

"Yeah, thank you I am just gonna rest my eyes."

"Okay."

As she slowly drifted into a soft slumber I went to Rachel and Rebecca's room to get a blanket and wrapped he underneath. She sighed. She was not broken but a wreck her heart is bruised and she just needed someone to hear her out. I want to be here for her. Not because Sam asked me to help her fit in. Because I wanted to know more about her.

* * *

**A/N - There you have it the first chapter of IGTKYNIWY, if you like it stay tuned for more**

**P.S - I know Harry is supposed to be dead but no one deserves to die because of a stroke not even Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey back for more I see well I'll just get right to it here is Chapter 2 - FayeD. Rated M for Coarse Language.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT own Any Twilight Saga Characters**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 2

I sat next to Leah on the couch as she slept her beautiful face was contorted, torn and in pure agony then I saw a tear slip out she wiped it and woke up slowly. She looked around and when she saw me her face went into embarrassment.

"How long have I been out?" She asked

"For two hours its okay we have plenty of time to talk."

Then the door opened and closed we looked to see Paul smirking at me

"Moving in on Sam's sloppy seconds." He smirked

"Fuck off Paul." We said together

"That cute, look Sam wants to see you."

I got up and purposely bump into Paul

"Asshole." He whispered

"Dick." I called

I found Sam in my garage looking at my Rabbit

"You did a good job building this." He smiled

"It's a gift." I joked "Whats up."

"Just checking in on how you're doing with Leah."

"She let me in today we were gonna go hang out and talk."

"That's good."

"Can you tell Paul to cool it with the smart ass comments."

"Sure."

Then I heard our house screen door slam shut and I heard a muffled cry. Shit Leah. When she got to the front of the garage and saw Sam she backed away.

"Leah." Sam said softly

She turned and ran phasing into the forest

I heard Paul coming to the garage

"What did you say to her." I growled

"Easy Jake." Sam said

"I said that no one likes her and that even Sam can't deal with her so he passes her off to Jake. You're using her as a rebound because Bella didn't choose to stay."

"You know what Paul? You don't know jack shit about anything." I growled

I ran into the forest stripped and phased running towards Leah's scent when I reached my destination she was by the cliff crying so hard my heart broke for her. I was right I didn't know half the pain she was in. I phased back putting my clothes back on and walked towards her.

"Leah." I said

She stood up and turned to me her eyes red and puffy

"Look I know you're trying to help Sam get me off his back, Paul is right no one likes me I'm a nuisance."

"Leah, I'm not here because Sam sent me I am here because you needed someone to hear you out."

She cried some more and I hugged her softly she hugged me back sniffling

We ended up sitting on the edge of the cliff and talking for what seemed like forever, she told me her fears of getting back out there in the dating world and being a she-wolf. She was definitely bruised but not broken. I told her all my problems, about Bella and worrying about school and being Alpha when Sam steps we talked about the heavy stuff, we chatted jokingly I mimicked Paul in a stupid matter making Leah laugh stopping the sadness that coursed through her body we finally got up and walked back to Leah's house. I didn't mind her close to me as we walked and talked. When we got to her door step she opened her door and stood outside

"Thank you for listening." She smiled

"I promised I would hear you out didn't I?" I smiled

"Listen if you want help with school, I'll help."

"You'd do that." I smiled

"Of course say tomorrow at the library in Forks."

"Yeah that would be great."

"Cool, see you tomorrow. "

She went inside and closed the door I smiled and walked back home. When I got there Billy was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey dad." I smiled

"What's got you so cheery?" He smiled

"Leah opened up to me, I didn't know she could have so much anger and agony."

"I'm proud of you son." He smiled

"Well good night,"

"Goodnight son."

When I got to my room there stood Bella, her chestnut hair flowing down her back as she examined a very picture of us.

"What are you doing here?" I growled my hands starting to shake

"I needed to see you." She said coming towards me I stepped "I am sorry I left.

"Sorry doesn't change anything. You left when I begged you to stay."

"He was in danger, I would do the same if it were you."

"I am not as suicidal, stupid fucking leech." I muttered

"If you're gonna be rude against Edward then I'll leave."

"It's what you do best anyway." I growled

"Fuck you Jake. " She said punching against my chest .

I pushed her away from me she went out the room slamming the door

I slumped down on the ground and started crying for the first time. I, Jacob Black is crying over a girl then I heard a knock on my window I wiped my tears and saw Leah she smiled I opened the window and she came in.

"I saw Swan outside and -

She trailed off when she saw my eyes

"Have you been crying?" She asked in sadness

"What?! No." I lied

"You can't fool me." She said holding my hand

I restarted crying and she hugged me softly

"She came and I couldn't ... I am so angry." I sobbed

"Ssh Jake, breath."

I took short breaths and calmed down

When we pulled away we sat on my bed and talked it out. I didn't like the heart ache I didn't likd being second best like Leah said I wanted to be first priority in any girls eye. She soothed me sofly and it felt good to be cared for, for once. When I look into Leah's eyes something changed her brown eyes seemed more light and cheerful and not cheerful, her face looked lifted from sadness. I smiled and she did too wiping my tears. Then my door swung open and Bella was in.

"Look Jacob-

Shit. I thought.

"Who's she?" She said the hint of jealousy

"Who am I, I am your worst fucking nightmare Swan."

"That's why you haven't call me back because you've been hanging out with this bitch." She spat

"Oh that's it." Leah said walking towards her

I stopped Leah by grabbing her hand and shook my head she cooled down

"Bella you should go." I said

"No, I'm not leaving until she leaves."

"You're being childish Bella." I growled

"Fine, I'll come back when this bitch is gone." She smirked walking out slamming the door a new leaving Leah and I in my room.

* * *

**A/N - Intense huh, comment below and see you in the next chapter :D - FayeD **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey your back must mean my story is good but enough chit chat on to Chapter 3 - FayeD. Rated M for Coarse Language **

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT Own Any of The Twilight Saga Characters **

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 3

Leah and I were at the library, ad she was helping me with English writing. I felt a presence close by but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Thanks again for helping me I appreciate it " I smiled

"Well you helped me its the least I can do." She smiled "Now keep writing I'll be right I'm gonna go look for novels."

I smiled and nodded I kept writing then someone took a seat next me I looked up to see it was none other than Bella Swan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief

"Quil told me well I more like bribed him to tell me where you were."

"Why so much trouble to find me?" I asked

"Because we need to talk."

I sighed

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"You left."

"Yeah but it's so much more."

I rolled my eyes and slumped back in my chair

"Okay enlighten me what else is there to talk about?" I asked irritated

"Your new "best friend"." She spat

"So what? Jealous." I smirked

"You're kidding, right." She scoffed

"Bella stop bull shitting me you knew how I felt about you and you fucking left when I begged you to stay. You didn't even stay for Charlie, you know how worried he was. Calling our house frantic and having to lie to him for you buf I'm done covering for you." I said in anger

"Jacob how many times do I have to tell you that I am fucking sorry." She said

"Don't you have a leech to go be with Bella you keep wasting my time." I growled

"We are not together anymore, I saved him but I didn't go back with him not after what happened in the kitchen."

Then Leah walked up to the table and Bella stood defensively

"Leech lover." Leah growled

"Bitch."

"Stop it." I growled standing between the two of them.

"She fucking started it." Bella spat

"Well you are a leech lover and you left me for him."

"Jacob you're suppose to defend me not her I am your best friend ."

"Well things changed when you left so stop bull shitting me Bella."

I closed my books and picked them up

"Do you need a ride home." I asked Leah

"Yeah that'd be nice." Leah smiled making me smile

"Jacob.", Bella whined

"We're done here." Leah growled

"Fuck off he's my best friend." Bella shoved Leah

"Well you're a fucking shitty best friend." Leah said pushing her back

"Well at least I am not a bitch."

"At least I don't act like a fucking baby." Leah spat and walked out

"Smooth Bella." I said

I walked out of the library to see Leah by my car, she was wiping her face when I got to her I just hugged her and she hugged me.

That night I dreamt of Leah her silk short black hair, her brown eyes, her kissable lips when I leaned up to kiss her I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Embry shirtless and shaking me .

"What." I groaned

"We have a problem. Sam wants all of us in the clearing right now." He said

"Okay." I said getting up

I jumped out the Embry following behind and we phased going into wolf form we ran

_"So whats up with you and Leah I've never seen you two hang out together or more than three days.'"_

_"She needs go fit into the pack." I lied _

_"Jake I know your lying tell me the truth." _

_"I'm starting to like her a little so what.' _

_"Nothing, it's just I am glad you are moving on." _

_"Thanks." _

When we got to the clearing Sam was at the head of the pack while the leeches master or what ever walked up ajd talked to him as the bloodsucker himself translated.

_"God he reeks so bad even Bella couldn't stand to be here." Paul joked _

_Everyone snickered and the bloodsucker growled _

_"Hey Leah." I smiled_

_"Hi Jake." She said coming over to my side _

_"Hey Jake." Paul said _

_"What leech lovers boyfriend is glaring at you." _

_I looked over and sure enough he was glaring, then I grinned_

_"Take a fucking picture it will last longer." I growled making everyone else snicker." _

_"Jacob cool it." Sam said _

Then the leech smiled I growled at him and showed him images of what Bella looked like when Sam found her and he flinched.

"I am not with Bella anymore dog, so stop flashing me those horrible Images."

I rolled my eyes then Sam was backing away from the leeches.

_"If Edward growls any longer he'll pop into a fairy princess." Leah joked _

Everyone laughed even I did then I heard growling in the back ground and sure enough Edward had crossed our and had Leah in a chokehold I growled and lunged at biting his arm then he snapped my arm backwoods and boy did it hurt like a fucking bitch. I saw Leah run towards me screaming in agony, and Embry pulling her back

"Jacob." She screamed and I passed out from all the adrenaline

When I woke up I was home in my bed Leah was dumping a wet towel onto my forehead,

"Leah." I whispered huskily

"Oh my god your okay." She sighed in relief

"Are you okay." He asked

"You saved my life."

"It was nothing."

"But I feel really bad I mean your arm is broken because of me."

"Leah don't blame yourself he was just too sensitive." I joked

She giggled and then placed her hand on my cheek I looked into her eyes and saw full forgiveness and something else, then she leaned forward slowly and I leaned up trying to meet her halfway and sure enough a knock interrupted us I sighed and she did too.

So fucking close yet so far...

* * *

**A/N - There you have it Blackwater fans Chapter three! Omg they almost kissed but who's the idiot disturbing them could it be Ms. Needy herself stick around and A big shout to so far my biggest fans for this story WEML , Ice Moon 14 and KylaJH14 without you guys I wouldn't be continuing with this passion so thank you and see you all you chapter 4 - FayeD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Back to find out which ding nut ruined the moment here we go Chapter 4. FayeD Rated M for Coarse Language **

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 4

When Leah pulled back, I looked to see Bella in the doorway I groaned well I couldn't leave now. Leah got up and I took her hand.

"You'll come back right." I asked in worry

She smiled and kissed my cheek I blushed smiling

She glared while passing by Bella she came in and next to me on the floor

"How do you feel." She asked

"What are doing here Bella."

"Stop calling me Bella! Call me Bells, honey not Bella." She cried "Stop breaking your promise."

That was a low blow even Bella knew it

"My promise has been void to you ever since you left on a fucking plane to go save your precious leech."

"I came back because I want to be with you Jake." She said

"You just wanna be with me because Leah almost kissed me that's why you wanted to come in to stop from kisig Leah."

Then she kissed me and I was disgusted I didn't want her anymore I wanted Leah.

"Get off me Bella." I yelled pushing her away

"You liked it." She winked

"Can you just go Bella." I sighed

"I'll call you tomorrow. "

She walked out and Leah came in

"Leah I didn't!-

She put her finger to my lips and smiled

"I know." She smiled

"Are you going home?" I asked

"No I called my mom to say that I am staying here for a few days."

I smiled

"You can sleep in here I don't mind." I smiled

"Thanks." She smiled

She went over to my good side and laid down

"Leah." I whispered

"Yeah." She said looking at me

"Um we're friends right." I said hesitantly

"Of course."

"Well I was wondering if you y'know wanted to go on a date with me?"

She started blushing her cheek becoming a little red underneath I blushed

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for I was thinking maybe-

"Jacob shut up, I would love to go on a date with you."

" As soon as I am out of bed." I smiled

"I promise." She said yawning

"Night lee lee." I smiled

"Night Jake." She blushed

I kissed her cheek and I went to bed

Over the few weeks she and got closer and closer she even reminisced on our childhood memories with my dad my dad was happy that I was moving on but concerned for Bella because of her attitude.

When I was all healed for the date I would take Leah to make up with Emily, she talked to me about her fears of nver being close with her cousin again so that's why I am helping her since she took care of me. I never realized how much fun I could have with her she is the loveliest person.

I covered Leah's eyes until we got to Emily's when I uncovered her eyes she looked at me in horror.

"I'm not ready what if she hates me." She pleaded

"Trust me Leah." I said holding her hand.

She looked at my hand in hers and smiled

"I trust you."

We went in the house to find Embry, Seth and Paul when we got in it got really quiet when Leah made eye contact with Emily, Emily smiled she ran over she hugged her I smiled and looked over to Leah tears of joy streaming dow her eyes.

"Thank you." She mouthed

I nodded

After a few hours they were already inseparable and talking constantly I watched and smiled how animated Leah spoke she was so cute. I was definitely falling slowly, it made me wish I had recognized her sooner. She was a beautiful person without the hurt in her veins.

"You did good Jake." Sam said coming up behind me

"She's very alive." I smiled

"She's definitely into you." He smirked

"Is that okay with you."

"She seems better when she's around you more animated like when I first met her."

"She is something special." I smiled making her look over at me and smile

"We got word on the Cullen and Edward Cullen."

"What's going on."

"I heard Charlie talking close to the dead body in Forks, drained of blood and the Cullens haven't seen Edward sinc he attacked Leah. Could you ask Bella whats going on."

"I'm not going there alone." I said

"Bring Leah, Quil and Embry so you have back up."

"Okay we'll go tonight, Charlie works late on Thursday. "

"Thanks and good luck." He smiled

I smiled and kept staring at her smiling she was beautiful this way and I wanted her but did she want me?

We ended up on the beach and talking then she teased me by running away I caught her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you for today, thanks to you Emily and I are inseparable I can finally move on."

"Whats next then."

"This." She smiled leaning up

I leaned down and kissed her softly passionately, I held her tightly. Both our warmth made me shiver, this felt natural to be with someone that had a bruised heart but its all healed. She moved her hands to grip my hair I smiled and deepened the kiss she moaned and our tongues started intertwining, she put her all into the kiss making me dizzy she is the girl I want . When I pulled away. I smiled and she did too.

"I guess we have to go to Swan's house now."

"Afraid so." I said

She kissed me once more and pulled back smiling I took her hand and we walked to my rabbit and drove to Bella's house to meet Quil and Embry.

* * *

**A/N - Your wishes were granted Chapter four, they finally kissed with no interruption. Well tell me what you think and Chapter five is on its way and get ready for some heated arguments - FayeD **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Wow Chapter five you guys must really be hooked well here is Chapter Five and a shout out to Firefly-class thank you for the compliment :) -FayeD. Rated M for Coarse Language **

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 5

When we got to Bella's house Quil and Embry were waiting outside Leah and I got out of my car and she took my hand I smiled and kissed her temple.

"Aww its the new couple." Quil joked

"You're just mad because you can't get a girl.' Leah joked

"Touché." Embry snickered making Quil pout

"Well here goes nothing." I said

We walked up the door and I knocked Bella answered and she looked like shit. Her hair in a complete disarray, her eyes were puffy and she just looked like shit.

"Jake, you came." She said smiling but then sneered when we saw Leah.

"Of course you bring her."

"This is pack business I chose her to be here with me.'

"Whatever, what do you want."

"Do you know where Edward has been?" I asked

"Nope."

"She's lying." Leah said

"Fuck you."

"You don't have to be a bitch. " Embry said lowly

"Bella we need to know, your dad is in fucking danger someone is killing innocent people."

"Does it look like I give a fucking shit." She spat

"You know what Bella I am getting sick and tired you bull shitting time and time again, I don't deserve it after everything we've been through you owe me this cause I swear to god your fucking leech is a psychopath and your turning into one." I spat

"Maybe if you weren't such a douche I would owe you but since miss Queenie over here has taken up your time you've been nothing but mean to me."

"I'm mean to you." I smirked "Look to yourself you left your own best friend for someone who left you in the forest."

"You left me too once."

"That's fucking different, I couldn't tell he up and left you at least I fucking came back and said I was sorry but you wouldn't know what that word meant when you went wouldn't you." I said in a cold voice

"Guys search the house for clues." I said as Bella moved aside

I went inside and it still reeked of leech it was burning my nose, Leah gripped my hand as we walked upstairs where it reeked most but it was in Bella's room where it was worse. Leah and I searched her room for clues and I found a letter unopened I reopened it and it was signed by the leech himself.

"Embry, Quil I found something." I called

They were in my room in a flash.

"Read it." Quil said eagerly

It says;

_Dear my Isabella, _

_I know you do not wish to see me anymore because of Jacob Black, I have heard you in your sleep you talk about him, moan about me, it makes me sick to my stomach but if he makes you happy I will not stop you. But I am turning myself over to Victoria so she will leave you be but the Volturi will have Alice I am sorry to break it to you like this. This will be my last letter to you but don't be so sure about Jacob Black because I presume he is smitten with Leah Clearwater but that is all farewell_

_Edward Cullen _

"So the leech is working with the red head and their killing the humans." Quil summarized

"Should have known." I said "He is one sick fuck, we have to show this to Sam.

"You should all go my dad will be here soon." Bella said from behind

As we got outside Embry was getting a hold of Sam and Quil was thinking erractic epiphanies for the leeches psycho ways then suddenly I heard Leah.

"Listen stay the hell away from Jacob." She growled

"He's my Jacob?" Bella spat

"Not anymore, we're sort of dating so kiss him again and I will make your life a living hell."

"He liked it and he knows he still loves me. He wants me to moan his name "Oh Jacob, oh my god Jake." She moaned

Then I whimpering and Leah ran out of the house crying and lunged into the forest phasing

"Leah." I yelled

Shit.

"Embry, Quil take my rabbit back to LaPush and give Sam the letter." I said giving him the letter

"Be careful Jake." Quil said

I nodded and phased as I made my way through the forest following Leah's scent, why would Bella provoke her like that, its messed up why would she do it. I had to find Leah that was my main concern I just needed to know if she is okay.

When I got to the clearing and she was whimpering and laying down

_"Leah." I said _

_"You came after me." _

_"Of course I did I care about you." _

_"Did you hear what she said you still love her. Do you?"_

_"Of course not, Leah ever since we hung out more I thought of you more." _

She lifted her head and looked at me a soft look in her eyes I trotted over to her and nuzzled her nose and licked her fur. She licked my fur and bumped my nose with hers

_"Leah I think I am falling for you and I don't want to end up hurt or you to doubt me."_

_"Jake, I'm just scared." She said_

_"Of what Lee I want you, I don't care about Bella anymore she broke my heart."_

_"I am scared of you imprinting. "_

_"Leah Clearwater, that will never happen don't worry okay?"_

She nuzzled my nose and I laid down she joined me as we rested beside each other softly and we fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N - There you have it what did you think, is Bella a bitch or what? A shout out to the guet that loves this series stay cool and see you all in Chapter 6 - FayeD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Guess who's back (back) , back again more blackwater (ter) howl a friend lol well here you go Chapter 6 - FayeD Rated M need I to say more **

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS **

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 6

Weeks have gone by and we still couldn't catch the red-head leech nor the leech lovers ex, they were definitely faster and stronger. Paul was left in charge while Sam left to the Makah pack to see if they knew about a Volturi but it sounded bad. As for Bella and I are friendship is taking a toll she keeps coming around even when I am with Leah or Quil and Embry they started to hate Bella because of her attitude it was getting out of hand even her father threatened to send her away. But she made a fuss and had a major spazz attack. I have never seen Bella so fucked up. And as for Leah and I well what can I say I am in love when were not on patrol we go on dates when were on patrol we do focus on each other and everyone else's safety she is definitely fitting into the pack better, even Paul could stand to joke with her. But she was better than before she wawasn't bruised anymore and I wad happy making Billy even more happy. My dad loved Leah and loved that we were together.

Today Leah and I were on the beach with Embry and Quil and some of the pale faces from Forks I eve recognized Mike Newton we are in a truce now since he's taken and I am taken.

"So Jacob where's Bella?" The girl Lauren asked with a smirk

"Who knows." I said putting my arm around Leah

"I invited her but I don't know if she'll show." The guy Tyler said

Then I heard the slam of an old chevy truck and I knew exactly who it belonged to I turned making everyone else turn and Bella looked different she had make-up on and her hair was dyed black. Leah looked disgusted

"Hey guys." She smiled

"Hey Bella." Angela said a little uneasy

"Hey Embry, Quil, Jake you wanna play football." Mike asked

"You guys go I'm gonna go walk with my lady." I grinned Leah giggled

"You go boy." Embry joked

I laughed and took Leah's hand as we walked along the water

"So what does it feel like to be out there again?" I asked

"It feels great, but its even better cause I am with you." She smiled

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly and slowly she pulled me closer making me smile, she deepened the kiss and I followed moving my hands to her cheeks and kissing her sweetly she giggled as I planted kisses all over her face then once I looked into her eyes I could never look away, I didn't feel like gravity was holding me she was I smiled and she did too."

"I just imprinted on you." I smiled

"I did too. " She blushed

I picked her up and spun her around she giggled holding onto me

"Jake." Sam called

We turned to see Sam with Emily, Paul, Seth and Jared with Kim coming onto the beach. Emily ran over to Leah and hugged her she then hugged me.

"Hey Jake." Seth smiled

"Hey bro." I smiled

"Listen Jake, its your guys' turn to patrol are you cool with that?"

"Yeah." I smiled

"But sorry to split you two up but its Jake, Quil and Embry."

"Aww okay." Leah smiled

"Quil, Embry." I called

They said their goodbyes and came over as Sam and the others switched with us.

"Be careful. "

"Always." I smiled

I kissed her softly and pulled away nuzzling her nose

She smiled and I ran with the guys into the forest thinking about my Leah and boy did it sound good

Later that night when I arrived at Leah's I heard her humming I smiled and climbed to her open window she was dancing and brushing her hair that had grown a little. The way her hips moved made me growl I climbed inside an slowly grabbed her. Her breath caught and I kissed her neck she giggled and turned

"Hi Jake." She smiled

"How is my beautiful girlfriend doing?

"I am doing great."

"Why so great?"

"Because we imprinted. " She smiled

I kissed her softly and she smiled kissing me back softly we backed up onto the bed until my legs hit and we fell on the bed we laughed and kissed some more, she reached for my shirt and tugged it off softly her hands rubbed all over my chest I groaned and flipped us over so I could take off her shirt leaving her with a bra I softly brushed the straps and kissed the spots she moaned and pulled me up to kiss her. The spark between us was illuminating the way her hands felt all over me and how much love seeped out of her then we were interrupted by a howl we pulled away and jumped out the window and phased we ran to the clearing to see all the bloodsuckers without the leech himself so it was officially true.

_"Guys phase back." Sam ordered_

Leah and I phased back to human for and got dressed I didn't mind staring at her naked she looked beautifulher copper skin tone like Cleopatra and the way her curves were very defined she caught me staring and smiled

"Come on lover boy." She smirked

We ran out to the clearing to meet the others

"The Cullens have news for us in regards of Edward."

The blond male, their leader stepped forward

"My daughter had a vision that Edward is planning to have revenge on all wolves for taking the one thing that made him sane which is Bella."

"But Bella is not with Jacob he's with his imprint Leah." Paul interrupted

"Regardless of the situation you must be ready, we will offer our help with our own specialist on how to kill the vampires, Jasper has been experienced for decades."

"When do we-

Then I heard a vampire running around us I phased and so did Leah everyone else phased as the leech got closer, then he aimed for Leah I growled and lunged at him biting off his head off I growled then there was a leech on my back, Leah pulled him off me by the teeth throwing him against a tree causing him to shatter. Then I heard a scream from a far and realized it was the pixie haired leech.

"Alice what is it."

"Bella is in trouble, Edward is heading to her house."

_"Jacob, Leah and Paul head over there A.S.A.P." Sam ordered _

_"No fucking way I am going to the leech lovers house." Paul spat _

_"Fine I'll go." Embry said _

With that we ran to the rescue for Bella Swan. Who was what to me? My enemy? My ex-best friend?

* * *

**A/N - There you have it, holy hell seems like Leah and Jake can't stop Bella from getting between them. Stay tuned for Chapter 7 fo shizzle lol - FayeD **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Here it is already lol Chapter 7 cause Blackwater series are awesome. - FayeD Rated M for Coarse Language**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS IGHT!**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 7

As Leah, Embry and I made our way to the Swan residence I saw that the lights were on so we phased back and made our way to the door.

"You guys be on the look out for him if he attacks kill and howl for help." I said

They nodded

"Jake." Leah said

I turned and her lips were on mine in an instant I kissed her softly and we pulled away I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

I knocked on the door and she answered

"Jake you came back." She smiled happily

"Not on a good note." I said

"Did Leah dump you."

I flinched and ignored her comment

"Edward might come to take you away so get in the house." I said

We backed into the house and sat on then couch.

"So Jacob how's life?" She asked

"Its good." Thinking about Leah

"So are you done with the bitch." She asked

"Bella her name is Leah Clearwater, and she is my girlfriend!" I yelled

She gasped and stood up from the couch

"You're dating her?!" She half yelled

"What did you expect for me to wait for you while you're in fucking Italy saving your precious leech." I said getting up

"You were supposed to be with me, not her, I love you." She screamed

"I don't love you. Not anymore you should move on."

"No." She screamed

Then she started doing the unexpected and unbuttoning her shirt revealing her breast I thought nothing of them, then she forced herself on my and pushed us back on the couch trying to kiss me

"Get the fuck off me Bella!" I yelled

Suddenly her weight was off and I looked up to see Leah growled loudly

"I told you not to touch him he is mine." She snarled

I felt Leah's anger light up the room, she was so angry and I felt something else I went up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Ssh Leah calm down I am okay." I smiled

She turned and smiled I nuzzled her nose and smiled

Then we heard Embry's howl we quickly ran outside to see him walk on the road with a smirk on his face, his eyes were red he had changed his diet.

"You have no business here." I growled

"Neither do you since you imprinted upon your precious Leah."

I looked at Leah and smiled

"Walk away." I snarled

Then he ran for us Embry lunged at him phasing in mid-air and biting him then he twisted and threw Embry in a tre , Leah lunged then the leech punched her I growled and snarled lunging at him no one hurts my soul mate like that . This was the battle I was waiting for.

"Bring it on dog." He snarled

I lunged at my strongest and he seemed shocked then I pick hid head and Leah body slammed into it breaking him completely. I phased back and smiled

"Now you can go to hell." I muttered lighting up the match from my pocket and burning him

"Jacob, Embry's hurt." Leah called

I turned and ran towards them.

"Embry is there anything broken?" I asked

"My ribs and leg their healing all wrong."

"Leah go call everyone." I ordered

She nodded and ran into the forest

I picked up Embry and carried him halfway through the forest before Sam and the others reached me, they took him back to Emily's. Sam had ordered me to go check on Bella and me alone. Leah protested but Sam forced me to go there alone. When I went back to Bella's house she was sitting up in her room reading Wuthering Heights I swear she is obsessed with that book. I knocked and she smiled I smiled lightly

"I just came to check on you."

"Jake we need to talk."

"I know I felt it coming." I said sighing

I sat next to her and she sighed

"Jacob, can't we ever be friends again."

"I don't know Bells, I mean you left me and now I moved on and you decide to want me you can't do that."

"Jake I love you I am sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"Bells it's too late I already found someone, Leah is the one girl who will understand what you put me through."

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"Yeah so am I." I said walking out as I walked out she sobbed into her pillow as I disappeared into the night."

* * *

**A/N - Wow so much happened in this chapter but most of you think Bella should die. Should I make her? Or leave her to be forever alone. Anyway see you in chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N** - Hey Blackwater fannies, back for more well here it is Chapter 8 - FayeD**

**Rated M for Coarse Language **

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 8

Leah's POV

Life is beautiful again for me, I finally had someone to hear me out, he opened up to me and I couldn't ask for a better imprint. I am definitely in love with Jacob Black, I want him forever but one thing that's provoking it is Bella fucking Swan. She figures "Hey my leech ex boyfriend is dead why not whore around. I heard she slept with Paul and true enough they did. If she lays one finger on my brother or Jacob, I will fucking drop kick her as to hell. Anyway life with Jacob Black is lovely he treats me like a princess and always takes me out. Today was actually our two month anniversary I was excited because I was ready to have sex with him. I went over to his house and Billy had left a note. So I peaked a look.

_Jacob, I am fishing with Harry, we have to look after Bella for Charlie because he will be gone for te weekend please be nice - Billy _

I walked towards Jacob's room and I heard moaning and groaning then sure enough in the crack of the door I see Bella on top of Jacob, I muffled my cries and backed away then I hit a warm chest I turned and there was Jake in all his glory I cried in joy and hugged him he hugged me.

"Leah, are you okay." I asked

"I thought you were in there having sex with Bella." I sniffed

"Of course not babe I was out getting my hair cut I went by your place your brother told me you were here." I smiled

Then Jacob opened the door and Bella turned and grinned at me slyly, then Quil's head peered

"Out! Now." Jacob ordered

Bella got off of Quil and sauntered into the twins room

"Leah can you give us a minute.' He asked

I nodded and sat outside on the doorstep

Jacob's POV

I slammed the door and stood with my arms crossed

"Quil, I don't care if you go on a date with Bella but fucking her in my room is not cool."

"She came onto me and my wolf just accepted it she didn't scream my name anyway she screamed yours and said all this crazy shit like she thought she was with you like "this sex will make you forget Leah so you can come back to me" I think there is something seriously fucked with but I won't have sex with her anymore."

"Good because I love Leah, I am in love with her and its our anniversary today and I wanted it to be special."

"I'm really happy for you Jake, and I'm sorry."

I nodded and walked out the room to see Bella on the couch looking at me innocently

"Fuck Bella, really my best friend since diapers." I said slamming the counter

"Jealous." She smirked

I looked at her wide-eyed

"Are you fucking kidding me, I am in love with Leah Clearwater, she is my imprint! I roared

"I fucking know! Okay. Paul told me after we had sex!" She screamed

"God Bella." I yelled and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore I ran outside and phased out of anger I am just done with Bella, she kept antagonizing me like it's a game but the game she played before she hurt me. Now the rules have changed, now she wants me I can't deal with her anymore. I ran away and I could hear Leah calling but I just kept running.

LPOV

That was it I had enough of that bitch I went inside after Jacob ran away and smacked her. She got up and looked at me with a glint in her eye. Then I punched her and she covered her eyes

"That's for trying to have sex with Jake." I said in anger

"He would have loved my sex and me wrapped around his big shaft and me moaning "Oh Jacob fuck me harder." She moaned

Then I lunged at her and pulled at her hair she screamed and punched me in the gut I slapped her and she punched my cheek. Then before I could get another punched in Sam pulled me off her.

"Let me at her." I screamed

"You know he would love it and love me again."

"Bella, shut up." Sam ordered "Leah you need to go out there and get Jake there is a big tsunami warning."

I nodded and ran after Jacob I looked around the whole perimeter and wasn't there I was getting worried, as my worry sufficed the clouds of LaPush turned grey and soon the rain poured down. When I got to the cliff he was there I

went to him and whimpered. He turned and nuzzled my nose and licked my fur.

_"Jake you had me worried are you okay." _

_"No, I am so far from being okay. I don't know how much longer I can take of this, I don't want to go home I wanna go home with you " _

_"Then come home with me we'll talk about it." _

_"How can you not hate me, I mean comparing this with what happened today is..just...I...can't _

_"Jake you don't have to let it all out now, come on we'll go to my house." _

He nodded and we ran to my house

When we got there we simply rested in myroo

m as I stroked his black spiky hair, he whispered to me the most unexpected thing

"I love you Leah." Jacob whispered

* * *

**A/N - Dayum that was an Intense Chapter, you go Leah, Bella what the (beep) anyway comment and I will see in Chapter 9 - FayeD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hey fannies back for Blackwater I See well I am done talking and also the story is halfway done but anyway enjoy Chapter 9. **

**Rated M - Coarse Language and Sexual Content a.k.a Lemony lemons**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTER**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 9

It was quiet and Leah's breathing had changed, maybe I should have told her how I felt but yet again I wanted to express how I really felt. I stood up from my place and kneeled down.

"Leah from the moment you opened up to me I noticed more things that , I never ever really noticed on a girl not even Bella. You are the one I love you, I am so in love with you Leah Clearwater from royally being the biggest bitch to being the sweetest imprint. I fell hard for you and I can't get back up."

She stared in awe at my words then I took the promise ring out of my pocket and placed it in her palm .

"Jake its beautiful." She smiled tears of happiness flowing

She examined the small Amethyst crested ring and slipped it onto her finger

"Jacob Black I love you too, I am so in love with you." She smiled

I leaned forward and kissed her softly she kissed me back just as passionate. And she pulled me up so that we were kneeling on the bed I leaned in planting kisses on her neck and collarbone. Licking, biting and nipping making her moan. I was getting painfully hard in my shorts then Leah set herself in my lap and ground her core into me making me growl then I forced her down.

"Mine." I growled

I ripped her shirt in half revealing the perfectly shaped breast I plastered my lips on her nipple and she cried out I smirked and kneed her other breast then I switched. After I trailed my lips down to her stomach and removed both her shorts and panties leaving her bare I stared at her in all glory.

"You are so beautiful Leah." I whispered

She blushed and smiled

Then I moved my face to her wet core and she moaned

"Oh Fuck Jake."

I smiled and licked at her slit making her even more wet she pushed my head in and I thrust my tongue inside her she thrashed and came so hard with a guttural moan. I smiled and she smiled back then she pulled me up to capture her lips, she removed my shirt tossing it to the pile of clothes, she stroked my chest defining the lines. She started sucking on my bottom lip making my wolf even more excited. I groaned and she grinned unzipping my pants and taking them off along with my boxers. I kissed her sweetly and passionately. I pulled away

"Are you sure you want this Leah?" I asked

"I love you Jacob and I need you."

I took my swollen shaft rolled on a condom and slowly thrust into her, we moaned at the contact, we fit perfectly. Leah wrapped her legs around my waist and I began to thrust faster, we both cried out as our ecstasies collide into one.

"Jake, you feel so good." She moaned

"Fuck, Leah you're so tight and...Oh god." I moaned as I reached deeper into her she was squeezing me on the inside

"Come on Alpha Jacob show me what you can do." She grinned slyly

I knew it was a challenge, I flipped her on all fours and pounded into her hard and fast making her moans rush out all at once.

"Oh God! Jake yes don't stop." She screamed

She was squeezing me harder this I didn't know how long I would last with her insides clenching around my shaft

"You fucking like that, huh Leah." I growled in her ear biting her neck then she came squeezing my shaft and making me come too we both cried out in the pure ecstasy and collapsed. I pulled her to me softly and covered us with her blanket.

"Happy Anniversary babe." I whispered and slowly fell asleep

Early morning I had patrol but last night was beyond what I expected Leah and I just lost our virginity and it was fucking awesome for a first time. When I woke up for patrol, I got out of bed and put on my shorts leaving my shirt for her. I looked at her wrapped in the blanket. I smiled and kissed her lips left her a note and jumped out her window I I smiled and ran towards the forest and ran my perimeter I knew I wasn't alone but I couldn't help thinking about he I pounded into Leah like my inner Alpha instincts took over.

_"Damn Jake you and Leah really banged. " Paul chuckled _

_I grinned _

_"How did it feel?" Embry asked_

_"It felt great but she told my wolf to get my Alpha side and I was more consumed of it." _

_"Maybe you should finally be Alpha, Jake." Paul admitted _

_"I can't Sam does a good job even though he makes poor judgements." _

_"Exactly Jake talk to the elders see what they say." Paul said _

_I nodded and smiled _

_"Oh and Paul next time you wanna fuck Bella can you at least not tell her about my personal life with Leah." I asked _

_"Sure, sorry." He said _

_I rolled my eyes _

_"Embry run the LaPush, Forks border. Paul run the south perimeter and I'll run the north perimeter. " _

_"Why so spread out?" _

_"Because it's the red-head leeches' most pinpointed spots she loves to dance around each place." _

_"That's good plan." Paul grinned _

_I grinned and we were off _

A few hours later our patrol was over, we almost had her and my plan had almost worked but damn she's fast. When I got home Billy was away with the elders so I decided to call Leah. I dialed her number and waited.

"Hello Clearwater residence." Her sweet voice answered

"Hey is my girlfriend Leah there because I want to tell her how amazing she was last night."

She giggled and I smiled

"Hi Jake."

"How are you this morning?"

"I feel amazing I never imagined having sex like that you really brought out your alpha. But I was hoping we could go for round two."

I instantly got hard when she said that and my wolf wanted it bad

"I'm gonna have a shower be over in ten minutes." I said and hung up rushing to the bathroom

* * *

**A/N - Dayum that was a hot chapter tune in for Chapter 10 also anyone wondering where Bella is? - FayeD **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Here it is Chapter 10 just a heads up the story is coming to a close quickly only 5 more chapters plus the Epilogue so thank you in advance for coming so far with me but enjoy Chapter 10 - FayeD**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content (Lemony Lemon) **

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 10

As I got in the bathroom and locked the door just in case Bella came in and wanted to try to take advantage of me. When I opened the warm water I stepped under and groaned I instantly got hard when I thought of Leah's last words.

_"Second round." She whispered _

I gripped my shaft and started pumping slow and soft I groan at the sexual tension building as I stroked with one hand my other hand rested on the tiles. Then I felt hands on my chest touching I groaned

"God Leah."

"Oh Jake." She moaned she grabbed my erection from me stroking it faster I couldn't help but growl at the sexual tension then I grabbed her hips and I realized he hips were way too bony go be mine I opened my eyes and saw that i was close to Bella she purred.

"Bella! What the fuck! Get out." I yelled

"You wanted me." She smirked

"I moaned out fucking Leah's name. You psycho!"

Then the drapes were drawn and Leah was pissed but she knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She took Bella by the arm and shoved her out.

"He's mine" She screamed and slammed the door

"Leah I didn't do-

She hushed me and kissed me, she undressed and joined me for round two. After a few hours we laid down in my room she was wearing my black T-shirt with her panties, she looked sexy as hell. Her hair was growing back, it is beautiful longer. I ran my fingers through it.

"Jake." She sighed

"Yeah." I smiled

"I love you." She whispered

I love you more."

I kissed her softly and then a wolf's howl broke us apart we ran out and phased running into the forest.

_"We're right on her tail, Jake she's heading your way." Sam said _

_I saw her up ahead with everyone else right behind her _

_"Leah jump right high and I'll jump left low." _

_"But we'll crash into each other." She protested _

_"Trust me." I said _

_Leah did her manoeuver and I did mine, making me bite off her leg she screamed and landed on her face. Sam lunged and ripped her head off. _

_"It's over, we won." Quil cheered _

_I smiled and Leah came over nuzzling my nose I licked her fur and ears _

_"I love you.' We said _

Then suddenly my head felt like it was gonna explode I howled in agony to see a bunch of cloaked mean coming towards us. I looked the and they were down too.

"Jane that is enough." The man said

I lifted my head to see seven cloaked people I growled I looked over Leah who had passed out from the overwhelming power.

"Is this the pact that killed Edward." He asked

The pixie haired leech came out of the darkness I growled

"Yes." She said glaring at us her eyes a crimson red

"Which one, my dear?"

"The red and brown one."

"Ah the Alpha itself seems like he would be the perfect breeder." He smiled

Then he looked from me to Leah I stood in front of her in a protective stance

"It seems like he is very protective of his mate."

"Take the russet wolf and kill the others

Sam growled and snarled lunging at the head master but paralyzed by the little girl

"Let them go!" Carlisle yelled

I saw the big leech, the female blond leech, the male blond leech and the mother like leech up in the trees

"Now let the fight begin." The snobbish leech said

I lunged at the snobbish leech and bit his head off, then I saw Leah struggling to kill the male leader so I lunged and ripped his body from his head once I realized that they were all dead. We all went and phased back to human I took Leah's hand as we walked to face the Cullens.

"I am truly sorry for the trouble we have caused here, we will be leaving in a few days but I am deeply sorry and we will leave you in peace."

"We appreciate that and the best to you."

And with that the Cullens were gone we howled in happiness all vampires were gone and tonight we hadn't lost any wolves. We would celebrate.

About a week later everyone had settled into their private but open lives. Sam and Emily were expecting their first child, Sam decided to stand down and give me the Alpha position I was excited but nervous. Emily and Leah had opened a Quileute boutique in town. As for Embry he finally imprinted on Angela the girl he met on first beach and they were definitely hitting it off. Seth had imprinted too on a girl named Gemma that just moved the rez, she was pretty but didn't compare to Leah. My Quileute goddess. Anyway the only one who hasn't imprinted is Paul and Quil. They were pretty bummed. But its life. As for Leah and I well lets just say that I am soon going to make her my wife. I already bought the place which was close to Billy's and I wanted to move in with Leah. We were in my room sweetly making love to each other we had stayed up all night and slept all day then Bella burst in making us pull away.

"Emily called she's wondering where you are." She said

"Oh shit I forgot my shift."

She got up and rushed to quickly get dressed then she kissed me goodbye I pulled her in longer kissing her softly .

"I love you." I smiled

"I love you too."

She ran out and Bella still stood at the doorway I turned away from her and slept some more when I woke up itnwas dark out and the phone was ringing constantly. I got up groggy and made my way to the phone.

"Hello." I said

"Jacob! Leah's missing she never showed up at the boutique even though she texted me that she was coming." Emily cried

I started getting angry who had taken her was it one of the Cullens

"Jacob!" Emily yelled

Then I found myself passing out from all the news

* * *

**A/N - Dun Dun Dun, holy Leah is kidnapped who could have done it? One of the Cullens or even Bella but she wouldn't hurt a fly or would she? See you in chapter 11. - FayeD **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hey fannies I am back yet again but sad that this story is coming slowly to a close and adding it to my complete collection of One shots just want to say thank your views and visits which made writes more everyday so thank you again in advanced and enjoy Chapter 11.**

**Rated M need I say more**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 11

LPOV

Ugh. My head. Who fucking hit me! I lifted my head to see someone sitting across from me tied up. It was Charlie.

"Charlie!" I called

He moved and saw me his eyes went in horror

"Now, now everyone calm down." She purred. Bella Swan has gone insane.

"Bella, kiddo think about what you're doing." Charlie said

Then she smacked him across the face

"Don't call me kiddo! Okay its your fault I'm not with Jacob, you kept telling me to give him space, give him space and look what happened, he ended up with this girl who isn't even all that." She cried "But no more you can't stop me now."

She took a knife and stabbed his shoulder making him yell I closed my eyes, I tried phasing to help but I was to drowsy she had drugged me immensely. Then she grabbed me by the hair making me cry out, she dropped me and started punching my face then she aimed for my stomach.

"Wait! Don't!" I cried

She stopped and looked at my stomach and to me

"I'm pregnant." I said

"Does Jake even know." She smirked

I shook my head and held my stomach

"Well then he's gonna lose you and his child then he and I can be together." She said

"You're sick." I spat

She slapped me across the face and smirked she looked at my finger and saw the Amethyst ring she took it and left Charlie and I down between the cold walls

JPOV

We were all at Emily's house, she was crying and being comforted by Sue and Seth who were also crying, I couldn't stop crying I should have drove her there myself, I should have done something.

"Jacob someone is here to see you." Sam said

I got up and went to the door to see, Bella was there and she was back to her old self, brown hair, brown eyes and pale face as always

"Jake I heard I am so sorry." She said sadly

I cried and hugged her she soothed my back, my sobs breaking through.

She and I sat together on the couch I talked to her and she comforted me telling me everything was going to be okay and we were going to find her.

She drove me back to my house and walked me to my door

"Thanks Bells for being so supportive." I smiled

She kissed my cheek and smiled

"Do you want company tonight cause I don't like you being alone."

"I'll be fine Bella." I sniffed and went inside

I went to my room closed the door slowly and cried myself to sleep. Why did this have to happen? I was finally happy, why would one of the Cullens, or anyone try to ruin it? I decided to let go and cry myself to sleep. As I dreamed I could see clearly out of someone's eyes,I saw Charlie tied up and he was bleeding badly.

_"Jacob, wherever you are please find me soon, I miss you and I love you." She whispered_

I tried reaching for her but then I instantly felt hard and my dream was turning into a memory when we made love throughout the night I groaned and suddenly I felt someone on my chest trying to pry off my jeans. My eyes flew open and I saw Bella half-naked I pushed her off.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled

"I was trying to make you feel good." She said innocently

"I don't need it from you I need it from my girlfriend!" I yelled

She pouted and glared

Then I saw a glint in the darkness on her finger

"What is that on your finger?" I growled

"Nothing." She murmured

I got up and growled

"Show it to me." I said

"I said it's nothing." She yelled

Then I grabbed her and pinned her to the door

"Show me!" I snarled

She lifted her finger and sure enough it was Leah's ring, the promise ring I gave her.

"Where is she?" I yelled

She whimpered and ducked under my arm I followed her and she drove I phased and followed her truck, I howled for back up and once I got to Bella house. I phased back and followed into the house into the basement. I saw Leah lying down holding her stomach

"Leah." I cried

"Jake." She rasped

I kissed her with all my might and nuzzled her nose

"Charlie." She rasped

"What?" I said in disbelief

She pointed towards the darkness I looked to see a dead Charlie, I cried tears flowing

"I'm sorry Jacob, I had to do it he was getting in the way of our happiness." She said

I turned and she knocked me out with a club I heard distant screaming

I woke up again beside Leah, she had left over tear stream marks

"Leah." I rasped

"Jake." She sniffed tears still rolling down

Then I heard three heart beats in the room I looked to Leah and as she held her stomach

"Leah, are you."

She nodded

I smiled and held her stomach feeling the strong heartbeat I smiled and kissed her softly

"I'm gonna get us out of here okay." I assured her

She nodded as I got up and phased in the little corner and howled to get everyone here

_"Jake, where are you!" Embry yelled_

_"I'm at Swan's house under it I found Leah she's okay but we need to get her to a hospital." I said_

_"Okay, I'll gather everyone." _

_"Call the police." I said_

* * *

**A/N - Oh My G! Bella has gone psycho tune in for the last few Chapters - FayeD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hey Fannies Looks like your back for more action well then onwards- FayeD**

**Rated M **

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 12

I had hoped it worked that everyone would get here and save us Bella had locked the door and it was stainless steel I had made some dents in there, Leah tried to get up and I helped her

"Leah when she opens that door I will hold you off and I want you to run."

"What about you?" She rasped

"Don't worry just go save the baby." I smiled

She kissed me softly and held my hand as she sat back down

Bella opened the door and smiled bringing in a tray of food

"Morning wolfies, I brought some food thought you might be hungry."

I nodded towards Leah and she ran for the door pushing Bella out of the way, Bella screamed I ran for the door and she stabbed me close to my heart making me fall over.

"I'm sorry Jake, but if I can't have you she can't either." She whispered

I fell over feeling the blood slowly seeping out and then I looked up to see light on an escape door

LPOV

As I ran I started feeling the adrenaline as I ran up the stairs I went to the kitchen and smelled the fire she was planning to burn the house down, then she screamed coming towards me, I kicked her away and ran for the front door seeing a bunch of lights and Emily.

"That's my cousin." She screamed

I ran towards her and I heard screaming behind me I turned and then Emily covered me as they shot Bella.

"Where's Jacob." She cried

Then the house exploded

"No!" Embry yelled running towards the house

Quil tackled him down

"Jake!" He yelled

I cried my Jacob was gone because of Bella

"Freeze." They yelled

I looked to see a figure walking out wobbling to one side then to the other, I saw it was Jacob. He was alive

"No! Don't shoot." I screamed

I got up and ran to him as he hit the ground I cradled his head in my head

"Leah." He whispered

I covered his chest that had blood on it then the paramedics took him away, out of my hands. I prayed that he would be okay we all ended up at the hospital, I clung onto Emily as she clung onto me.

"I am so glad your okay." She whispered

"I was so scared, the way her eyes were its like she was aiming for crazy."

"It's over now. She's never coming back." She said soothing my back

Then the doctor came out and we all stood up

"He is okay, we brought him back and he is healing quite remarkably but he would like to see a Leah Clearwater."

"I'm her." I said going into the room and seeing Jacob

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled

"Leah, beautiful Leah." He rasped

I started crying all over again

"Why, are you crying beautiful girl?"

"I missed you so much." I said running over and hugging him he softly hugged me back

"Ssh, it's okay Lee lee." He whispered "She can't hurt us anymore."

JPOV

"She just sits there in the corner and doesn't speak." The doctor said

"Here, I'll go in." I said

Bella had been sent to Port Angeles Mental Asylum, she wasn't stable enough to go home nor stay with anyone in Forks, the prognosis was she hadn't spoken since she was shot in the shoulder. I went inside and she looked up.

"Hey Bells." I said

"Jacob." She whispered

I kneeled down and looked at her

"This is the first and last time I'm coming to visit, I'm gonna move on with Leah, I'm going to make her my wife."

"I could have had you." She whispered

"But you decided against it." I said

"Jacob, I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize." She sobbed

"Sorry, isn't good enough, you could have injured Leah and our baby, you could have killed me stabbing me then trying to set the house on fire that was Charlie's sanctuary but now he's dead and that's your wrong doing."

"Jacob." She cried

"I'm done doc." I said turning away

I went out to see the nurses go in as she screamed loudly after me

"This is goodbye forever Isabella Swan." I whispered

As I drove back to LaPush I felt the ring in my pocket feel really heavy. I was excited and nervous to ask Leah to marry me. She would be Mrs. Black. When I got to our house Leah was sitting outside rubbing her stomach, the baby was definitely growing, I smiled and she smiled back as I walked up to her

"Hey Lee."

"Hi Jake."

"How is our baby." I smiled

"He's doing great." She smiled

I took her hand and smiled widely

"We're having a son?"

"Yeah, I went to check today with Emily and I have we have a son."

I lifted her up and swung her around lightly she giggled

"This is perfect cause I have something to ask you." I said nervously

"Okay."

I kneeled down on one knee and took her hand she gasped

"Leah Clearwater from you totally hating my guts and everyone to loving every hair on my head, we've been through a lot and I know we've almost been dating for a year I can't believe it either, but I want more, you are my imprint and I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask." She cried in pure joy she took the ring and put it around her finger and she pulled me up into a kiss. I smiled and carried her inside bridal style and I knew she would soon enough be Mrs. Leah Black.

* * *

**A/N - Hey fans sorry it took so bloody long to post this but omg Bella was as psycho as can be and aww Blackwater moment I swear tears came to my eyes. But see you in Chapter 13 **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey fannies welcome to almost the ending of I Got To Know You, Now I Want You. I just want to thank all the viewers who made me continue this journey so here is Chapter 13 -FayeD**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Lemony lemons**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You Now, I Want You

Chapter 13

The first person we told we were getting married was obviously Emily and she flipped they went into details about the wedding and planned it already. I saw Sam come in he smiled and waved me over. I kissed Leah's temple and went to Sam. We went outside and sat.

"I just wanted to say thanks Jake."

"For what." I asked

"For everything getting Leah back in the game but who knew you two would imprint on each other I mean I have a theory."

"Which is."

"Maybe when you got over Psycho Swan and she got over me cause you two to collide worlds."

"It's a pretty good theory Sam, but I didn't hang with Leah because I had to it's because I wanted to." I smiled

"Do you wish you had met her first?"

"No, because I know it would have been the same drama for me like you had keeping the secret I like the way things panned out. I am getting married to the most beautiful mother of my child."

"How was your visit at Psycho Swan's house?"

"She got crazier the doc says she hadn't spoken since she was admitted to the mental asylum, but she did scream as I left and said I would marry Bella."

"Wow looks like she did love you and tried hurting the ones you love by doing it."

"Yeah, but I feel bad cause I didn't suspect her soon enough she killed her own father in front of Leah, she still has fucking nightmares from it she wakes up whimpering sometimes screaming."

"You did what you could she's gone now and Charlie is in a better place and not here to see the disgrace her daughter put him through." I spat

"Amen to that." Sam smiled "I'm glad Leah has you and congrats on being a father it must be an honor."

"Yeah, I am super excited we're having a son my first little boy." I grinned

"Bring him around us, we'll rough him up."Sam joked I chuckled

That night at our house Leah was finishing up washing the dishes, I went up behind her wrapping my arms around her stomach bulge and kissed her neck, licking and sucking.

"Jake." She moaned

"Mmh." I moaned in response

"That feels really good."

I smiled and slid her strap for her dress and kissed her collarbone

"Jacob...Fuck. I need you so bad." She whispered

I turned off the tap and lifted her up bridal style to our bedroom I put her down softly on the bed and kissed her softly

"I missed you. So fucking much." I murmured

I sucked on her bottom lip making her moan, I slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders slowly kissing each it touched, when I got to her breast I licked each nipple sexually and slowly making her moan in pleasure.

"Jake." She breathed

"I kissed down her the defined bulge of her stomach, licked down all the way to her dripping wet core she moaned in ecstasy as I licked her teasingly and lovingly. She grabbed my hair and pushed me into her hard. I took her hands and pinned them to her side, I felt my Alpha male creep up the sweet arousing smell of her core was prevailing me. I sucked on her swollen clit making her cry out loud.

"Oh, Jake!" She cried out her moans turning into pants and whimpers I smiled my wolf was getting so into this. I slipped my finger into her hot wet slick core making her thrash she was definitely close to coming I could feel her walls slowly coming down. I went up to her ear as I kept fingering her.

"Goddamn Lee you're so fucking wet, do you want to come?" I asked huskily

She shivered

"Answer me!" I ordered fingering harder making her squirt she cried out in pure bliss and ecstasy

When she came down from high I smirked in front preparing myself in front of her entrance and thrust inside slowly she moaned throwing her head back, I joined her in the pure bliss.

"Fuck, Leah you're so tight, it's so fucking hot." I moaned

"Jacob. Please go faster." She cried as I hit her sweet spot

I started accelerating faster but not harder as I went faster I sucked on her nipples softly and she cried out clawing at my back

"Oh! Jake!." She cried as her walls crashed down and she came hard.

I moaned and released inside her, I laid down beside her and she smiled stroking my cheek

"Beautiful Lee lee." I whispered

"Jacob Black, I love you so much." She whispered

"I love you Leah Black."

"That sounds really great." She giggled "I am not Leah Black just yet."

I touched her bulge and felt a hand against where my fingers trailed

"I think he knows were here." I smiled

She kissed my palm and put both our hands on her stomach and felt the little hand touch

"He's perfect." She sniffed

I kissed her tears away and smiled

"Our little Emphraim."

"Were naming him after my ancestor."

"Yeah I planned it all today when you were on your errand today."

"Oh..err..Leah about that." I said

I hadn't told her where I was going today I had only told her I had one more thing to do before I move on

"Don't worry I know and its okay you needed closure." She smiled

I smiled

"So anyway he will be Emphraim Charlie-Embry Black."

"After an ancestor, my second father and my best friend." I smiled

"Embry tried going after you in that house and I will respect until I die for trying to go save you and Charlie I wish he made it out with us."

I soothed her back and kissed her temple

"What if it's a girl though?" I asked

"Sarah Emily-Sue Black."

"Thank you Leah." I smiled tears slowly seeping

She smiled wiping my tears and I kissed her softly, she rested against my chest while I wrapped my arm softly around the bulge of her stomach, as we fell asleep I felt a hand against mine in the womb of my beautiful soon to be bride.

* * *

**A/N - That freaken took forever but you know what its almost the end so I'm taking my time but thank you so much for tuning in and I will have more ideas in the future but stay tuned for Chapter 14 and the Epilogue. - FayeD **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Finally the wedding event you have dying to know and visualize since you first red chapter One and here it is so enjoy and be amazed and don't worry no Psycho Bella :D - FayeD**

**Rated M for Coarse Language**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Chapter 14

As I woke up today, I felt great and excited I was getting married to a girl who had hating my guts from since she joined the pack to loving me dearly. Last night had been my bachelor party nothing too big just with my boys, Sam and I had become closer friends and I saw him more as my bigger brother. Last night Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, Paul, Seth and I stayed at Sam's house since Emily was with Leah, Angela and Rachel. Rachel had come back when I told her the news and everything that happened she was definitely happy for me, the boys and I watched porn for the very last time they were sad but I knew I had my woman to be my porn star. Since Embry was finally official with Angela and Sam wasn't far along from marrying Emily either we were going to miss our life as just the boys. But one thing I will never forget is that we fought together like brothers.

"Jake wake up we have to get you to the altar." Sam said shaking me

I wiped my face and got up we all got ready in separate rooms to gather our thoughts, I had chosen my best friend since diapers to be my best man, I didn't have to think he was my hero at least he tried to save me from the burning house. As I tried tying my tie I had trouble then there was a knock.

"Come in." I said

I saw in the mirror that Paul had come in a navy blue tux since our theme is black and blue, Paul and I weren't best friends but I respected him now.

"Hey man." He smiled

"Hey."

"You need help with that?" He asked pointing at my tie

"Yeah, sure."

He came over and helped tie my tie

"Listen Jake, I just want to apologize for the way I acted when you started helping Leah, I guess I was just jealous that you had second chance at love and I understand now why Sam gave you the task. You and her are more similar than you think and I respected you for fighting for your love against her. And I'm sorry I tapped her." He chuckled

I laughed and shoved him playfully

"Naw, I'm glad I lost my virginity to Leah, she is the ideal woman."

"So since Bella is out of the picture, can I dance with your sister tonight?"

"Sure, Paul she'll be thrilled to meet you." I chuckled

When we were done our ties, the car was outside waiting for us as we got in we drove to the beach and Leah and I both wanted to get married there. It's where we first imprinted and I told her how I felt. Everyone chatted while I was in my inner thoughts.

"Hey Jake." Embry said smiling

I smiled

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, I mean what if something bad happens I always expect it to happen."

"Don't worry psycho Swan isn't coming back, she's locked away forever."

"You're right, I am just nervous." I chuckled

When we got to the beach all the family invited were there, my dad and Rachel were talking to Sue and Harry and more cousins of Leah's, when we got out of the car. I made my way over to my dad and he smiled.

"Mom would have been proud of you for what you overcame." He smiled

I smiled, finally half an hour later we were started the elders played an old tribal music for our wedding, as I saw Embry and Angela walk down the aisle followed by Sam and Emily and finally my beautiful bride. She didn't wear a fitted dress but one that made her and our baby stand out when she got to the altar I held her hand and she smiled. As Harry spoke he I saw tears flow out of Leah's eyes the words hit her but happily cause she could finally be happy.

"Leah Clearwater do you take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband to care for him and cherish him forever?" Harry asked

"I do." She sniffed

I smiled

"Jacob Black do you-

"Yes." I said blurted out making the crowd laugh I blushed and grinned

"You are now husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

I grabbed Leah and kissed her softly feeling our little Emphraim kick at me stomach, I chuckled and pulled back feeling the baby kicking.

"Neyeli Leah." I whispered

"Que Quowle." She whispered back

"Of course I will." I smiled

"Then I love you more."

She kissed me once more I heard the crowd cheer and we pulled back running to my pimped out rabbit it was painted black and had flowers on its front saying just married when we got in I drove away taking Leah's hand in mine.

"Were married." She gushed excitedly

"I know, I love you so much Leah Black."

"I love you- oh...ow." She cried holding her stomach

"Leah what's wrong." I asked alerted trying to keep my eyes on the road

She lifted her dress and I could see red seeping out then a gush of water

"Oh shit, I think I just peed myself." I yelled

"No you're having the baby." I said turning around to LaPush hospital

* * *

**A/N - Damn and aww finally the wedding event and Leah is having a little boy or is she... - FayeD **

**P.S: Look for another story for Leah/Jacob pairing called Mindless Love and do you want me to do Jacob's POV again or Leah's choose wisely.**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N - The day you've been dreading is the day but I've been lagging. But I want to give a huge thank you to a few individual readers for sticking around and reading this Leah/Jacob fic. So thank you Firefly-class, brankel, Ice Moon and KylaJH and many others. I really appreciate you guys sticking around and commenting every step of the way so without further a do I give you guys. The Epilogue.**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I Got To Know You, Now I Want You

Epilogue

As I drove to the hospital I called everyone to get to the hospital A.S.A.P while Leah screamed trying to breathe

"Jacob Black, this is all your fucking fault." She screamed

I held her hand tightly as she screamed the shit out of mine almost breaking the thin bones

When we got to the hospital I ran to the passenger side to pick up Leah and run into the hospital when I got inside the nurses passed

"Excuse me I need a doctor my wife is giving birth." I called

They grabbed her a wheel chair and I sat her down they pushed her, while I held her hand

"I hate you so fucking much Jacob Black." She yelled

I chuckled nervously

"I love you."

When we got the room they gowned her up in blue and sat her back while she yelled

"Okay Leah when you feel a contraction and I say push I want you to push okay." The doc said

"Just fucking get it over with." She yelled

I held her hand and she squeeze hard

"Okay push." He said

She pushed and groaned

"Come on baby you're doing so good." I cooed

"Shut the fuck up Jacob this is all your fault, you had to be so fucking big." She growled

"Push." He said

"She pushed hard

"I see a head I need you push again Leah." He said "Push!"

Then I heard crooning and crying as I saw the little bundle of pink.

"Congratulations, it's a little girl." The nurse said handing me our little Sarah

I cried and smiled this was going to be my little girl

"Can, I see her." Leah croaked

I handed Sarah to her and she smiled

"Sarah Sue Black." She smiled

"I thought-

"Too much of a mouthful."

I kissed Leah's forehead

"She has your beautiful skin." She smiled

"She has your cute little nose and sparkling brown eyes."

Her little hand stuck out and touched Leah's face then touched my finger then she smiled her big brown eyes looking in wonder

Then a light knock broke our peace and Billy, Sue, Harry and Seth came in smiling

"She's a beautiful little one."

"What's her name?" Sue asked

"Sarah Sue Black." Leah and I smiled

"Thank you." Billy said tears for the first time I have seen since mom had died

I hugged my dad

"Would you like to hold her?"

Billy smiled I took Sarah softly from Leah letting her sleep and handed it to my dad

"She looks just like her mother and father."

Sarah smiled up at Billy and cooed

They passed her around and as they went our friends came in holding the bundle of cuteness. When Rachel and Paul came in I sensed the imprinting and I smiled. I would hope Paul would take care of my sister and never leave her, when Emily and their cousin Mara walked in as Quil was holding the baby he instantly froze I held Sarah and smiled as our dear Quil. Imprinted on Mara, she was pretty but as stunning as my wife Leah. After everyone left, it was just Sarah, Leah and I. While Leah slept from exhaustion I cradled Sarah in my arms she was the most beautiful creation of Leah.

"Jake." Leah whispered I smiled and looked at her

"Hey baby how do you feel."

"I feel good, how is baby Sarah?"

"She wants you she won't go to sleep." I chuckled as Sarah reached up with her stubby hand

Then Sarah giggled and reached for her mother

"She laughed." Leah smiled

I kissed Sarah's temple and a smile crept her lips, she was the cutest baby.

When she finally slept I sat next to Leah and handed her Sarah

"Jacob, do you regret taking up Sam's task of making me fit in and loosing Bella?" She asked

"Of course not, you may have been a bit difficult but I understood where you came from and as for Bella and I our friendship had partly ended when she left to go save the leech."

"Jacob, I fell in love with you completely, when my dad told me before that you were in love with a pale face and you showed up at my house I thought you were using me to make her jealous, but you feel in love with me too."

"I did and I enjoyed every moment with you." I said

"The moment I loved most with you, was when I finally lost my virginity to you."

"The moment you agreed to marry me."

She smiled and kissed me softly

"I'm glad I got to know to know you Jake."

"Leah I'm glad I got to know you, now I will always want you." I smiled

"Forever."

"Forever." I said kissing her softly

I lay down softly with Leah and our little bundle of joy

* * *

**A/N - There you have it that is the end of IGTKYNIWY, thank you so so much for the support and you guys making it come to life and just for you guys here is the sneak peak of Mindless Love.**

* * *

**Mindless Love**

**Prologue**

**As I drove back from Vancouver with the loaner car, I couldn't help but smile I was definitely over Bella, I only kept in contact with Seth, Embry and Quil. Apparently Bella called off the wedding because when she heard that I left she regretted saying goodbye but it's all bullshit when will Bella wake up and smell the roses. I mean how the fuck can't she make up her own goddamn fucking min-**

**There was an eighteen wheeler on my side of the road I veered and veered again on the slippery road and crash into a ditch head on and blacked out.**

**When I woke up I was looking up at a white ceiling I gulped and looked over at a man sitting and sleeping in a wheelchair was this my father, what a poor man, he doesn't deserve that. **

**"Billy, is Jake okay." She asked**

**I looked over at the girl and she was beautiful, russet skin, brown sparkling eyes and a sad look on her face. Then I saw her and never look away its like she was the only girl in the room, its like she was the center of my universe like everything was her control. **

**"He's awake." Billy smiled**

**"Jake?" She said smiling**

**I looked and smiled**

**"Hi, I don't know you but you are beautiful."**

**She blushed looked at me**

**"I am Leah, you don't remember me?" She asked sadly**

**I shook my head am I in mindless love with a girl I barely knew or maybe I did know but didn't remember...**


End file.
